


Reflection

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too cute for its own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Memories have an odd way of shaping the present, as Caleb and Lucina settle down in their Ylisse which has changed beyond recognition somewhat...For SF'S Write Your Butt Off II with the the theme being Halloween/Harvest Festival.





	Reflection

The bells of laughter rang down the castle corridor as two children raced to meet their parents. The elder of the two a young boy with mismatched eyes and a shock of wavy platinum blonde hair, dressed in a costume that was meant to be a tactician like his mother's normal wear. "Mother!" The boy cried excitedly as his companion cried out "Father!"

The young girl's dark sapphire blue hair was barely at her shoulders as she ran alongside him, both of them burst into excited giggles again and opened the door to the Grandmaster of Ylisse's office, and sure enough their parents were there doing boring yucky work. The Plegian woman looked up and saw the excited children and she sighed, "That time already, is it?" She asked the pair who were dressed up as their parents for the harvest festival,

"Yes!" Caleb declared bouncing on his feet excitedly, "You and Chrom promised you'd take us both to see the Harvest Festival Mother!"

She smiled and set the paper down, "Well I can't say no to that."

"But Robin-" Chrom began only to see the children's faces fall, he sighed, "I suppose a little fun can't hurt, though Frederick might think otherwise."

Robin chuckled, "Yes, well, I get the feeling that Caleb has been giving both Frederick and Panne the slip." She said with a raised eyebrow at her son, who sheepishly grinned at them, the gap of two missing front teeth very prominently on display,

"It was bowing and I wanted to do tactician pwactice!" Caleb grinned widely, "Plus Lucy wanted to come too."

There was a sigh from both parents this time,

"He's been getting better and better every day." Chrom said as the two children skipped on ahead to likely go and get the other children. Robin sighed,

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." She said sadly, "If the risen attacks were not getting so worryingly dangerous…"

Chrom sighed, "You are right, I know you're trying to keep him in the dark from a lot of things Robin, but hiding it all from him isn't right. He has a right to know about the fact he's the Heart of Grima."

Robin chewed her lip, "Naga help me, I know Chrom. I just…" she bit back a sob, "I just wish he didn't have that _ curse _ on him. Libra and I have tried everything we can to remove it, it hasn't budged."

"Maybe…" Chrom sighed and rubbed his injured arm as a dull ache coursed through it. It had never been the same since the assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life. One which killed his sister and left Chrom the inheritance of a throne he didn't want.

He however did his best to smile for the children. It was the Harvest Festival after all and it was a time of mischief and antics.

The sight of Caleb and Lucina rushing around thick as thieves was a sight that brought Chrom great joy. He smiled as the two got into a lot of antics and enjoyed themselves.

Little did he know it was to be the last Harvest Festival he'd have with them.

~*~

Caleb stretched and yawned as his joints popped and cracked. He couldn't reach his wings to scratch them and had long since resigned himself to spending the rest of his life looking like a freak to be stared at. He idly wondered how much time had passed since the Harvest Festival he'd gone to as a young boy and sighed as the light of the window filtered through and gave him warmth from the cold Autumn air. Eyes closed he was soon aware of the tell tale patter of little feet, children's giggles and an odd stab of pain filled his being. It was to be their first harvest since they had returned to the Ylisse from whence they came, and it had changed so drastically from what he knew. The people were nice enough to rebuild Ylisstol Castle for Lucina and Caleb to live, as it _ was _ their home. He could easily hear beyond where craftsmen were working on repairing old damage.

He sighed as he began to nestle on the chase lounge. This was the one time he didn't want to think about just how much of a freak he was, and even if the people could accept him, he was still a Grima, still something that was intrinsically _ wrong_…

"Daddy…" A small voice that belonged to the more softer of their twin boys, Marth caused Caleb to open an eye. Caleb sat up and yawned again. Not even his children were spared from his strange appearance. Behind Marth practically covered in dirt was his slightly older twin, Chrom. The boy was so much like the man whom he was named after it hurt- well except the fact the child carried wings like Caleb and unlike their father, the twins were spared the lower set of eyes making them look a little less disconcerting as Caleb himself. Behind the boys was Lucina, radiant as always. Caleb smiled softly, the pair had only grown stronger in their bonds,

"I take it you both wanted to see the Harvest Festival?" He asked his twin sons. Their older sisters would arrive soon, no doubt, as both Alana and Kana were wanting to know what a harvest festival was.

Caleb noticed that Lucina was looking thoughtful and she smiled softly as Caleb rose from his napping spot, and the twins squealed in delight before Chrom declared,

"I's get Ali and Kama!"

Marth pouted, "No fair!" He said folding his arms and the two boys raced off to get their two sisters.

Lucina chuckled softly, "I almost wouldn't have believed it possible to have that much energy." She smiled,

"Me neither." Caleb said calmly as he embraced his wife contentedly, "Say Lucy…" he began, "Remember the time before Mother and Chrom left to fight Validar in the war?"

Lucina hummed, "What of it Caleb?" She asked gently prodding the tactician to continue,

"It was the last really happy memory of them I had." He said somberly,

"It was for me as well." Lucina admitted, half leaning into Caleb's arms, as she smiled softly, "We should probably check on them, knowing our son, he'll have broken something and Marth will probably be crying."

Caleb chuckled, "That is our boys alright. Yes, we should check on them and get them to see a Harvest Festival, at least once in their lives." He said grinning, "Though I wonder how much of it is the same?" He mused, "Those...historians sure did ask us a lot of questions I wonder why?" Caleb asked frowning slightly, "I mean they've asked us to stay in this part of the castle for one and two…"

Lucina hummed, "Yes it is a little strange, but I'm sure we'll have our answers soon."


End file.
